


Memories

by bianxxtae101



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jisung makes an apperance, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Reminiscing, just pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/bianxxtae101
Summary: The for moments like this, just kissing and being with each other without a care of the world, is worth the wait. After all, absence make the heart grow fonder, both Daniel and Jihoon can agree to that.The one where Daniel reminisces about his relationship with Jihoon.





	Memories

Daniel stood contentedly on the balcony of their apartment, a cup of hot tea and his peaceful mind accompanying him. Tomorrow will be their day off so he’s not really worried about waking up late, especially since it was past midnight now. As he drank from his cup, he looked into the view that the balcony gives thinking about how his life had changed in just under a year. 

He joined Produce 101 thinking it was his last chance to fulfill his dreams of becoming an idol. He didn’t expect much really, he joined thinking that he will be eliminated halfway through the program. But still, he gave it a try and he thinks now that that was the best decision he ever made. Coming from someone who was never greedy about becoming the center every evaluation, to becoming the official center of now a successful idol group. He didn’t really think that it can happen.

As the thoughts of the said program came into his mind, it formed a smile in his face. Not only because of that, but because thanks to it, he met the most wonderful (in his eyes) man in the world, Park Jihoon, his crush turned boyfriend.

He still vividly remembers the day he set his eyes on the younger.

xxx  
_  
Daniel and the rest of the MMO trainees were talking and having their own little world just the 5 of them when they came. The three trainees from Maroo Entertainment. They stood up and greeted them with a bow like usual, but when he looked up he immediately noticed the boy who was smiling brightly while they look for a seat._

_He looked at the smiling boy’s nametag, “Park Jihoon.” he read quietly._

_“Hmm?” Jisung asked from beside him._

_“Nothing.” he replied, sitting down. He watched as the three boys decide on their seats. Before they sat down, Jihoon looked up and accidentally locked his eyes with Daniel who was already looking at him, he had been once he set foot in the set. As they look into each other’s eyes, Daniel, taking this opportunity, smiled at the boy who shyly smiled back and sat down finally breaking their eye contact._

_Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jisung had watched the whole thing unfold which caused him to snort. “So… Jihoon huh?” he asked in a playful tone wiggling his eyebrows towards the younger._

_Daniel felt slight heat come up to his cheeks. He gently pushed the elder and muttered a quiet, “Shut up.”_  
  
xxx 

He smiles brighter as the memory came into his mind and leaned on the railing. He thought about how he had a little crush on the boy, something that Jisung always teased him about but was supportive nonetheless. That was something that made him quite close to the now leader of Wanna One. That hyung was always supportive and was always there whenever Daniel needed to talk about something _(re: his feelings)_. 

Jihoon and him weren’t that close in the early days of Produce 101. They barely had time to interact with members that wasn’t part of their team as they were practicing all day and all night. It was during the position evaluation that he got the chance to be in the same team as him. During that time was when they had their first proper conversation, just the two of them. Without having to talk about the stress of the program or inputs into the dance routine.

xxx  


_Daniel was sitting down in the practice room for ‘Get Ugly’. The evaluation stage was tomorrow so they were all still practicing even if the sun had left for the day. His teammates were all either laid down on the floor, or went out to get something to drink since it was decided to take a ten minute break._

_He leaned his head on the mirror and closed his eyes. He sat quietly, almost drifting to sleep when he felt something cold in his hands along with someone sitting in front of him. He opened one eye and saw Jihoon, forcing a cold bottle of water into his hands._

_“Take it, you haven’t drank anything in a while.” He softly said._

_Daniel smiles and sat up properly, “I see that you’re paying attention to me.” he teases the younger boy._

_Jihoon rolled his eyes, but a faint shade of pink was making its way towards his cheeks. Oh how he loves it when Jihoon gets shy, it’s hard to miss it when it happens since he either gets a soft blush or getting red as a tomato depending on the situation, but it’s there. “I pay attention to everyone.” he mumbles._

_Daniel chuckles and takes the bottle, “I’m just teasing Jihoon-ah. Thank you.” he softly said, opening the bottle and taking a sip feeling refreshed as the cold water enters his body. He saw Jihoon shrug his shoulders in a way that says, ‘no problem’._

_As Daniel finishes the water, he heard Jihoon say, “Thank you.”_

_He looked at the younger boy, confused. “For what?”_

_The younger looked down again, and played with the ends of his sweatpants. “I don’t know. I just feel like I have to thank you somehow, for you know, being our leader, and a great one at that.” He said._

_“I wouldn’t say I’m a great leader but thanks.” Daniel said, ruffling the boy’s hair a little roughly._

_“Hyung!” Jihoon whined pushing the other’s hand away and fixing his hair._

_Daniel laughs at the distressed boy and leaned back again. “But seriously, thank you for saying that Jihoon. It makes me happy knowing someone appreciated what I was trying to do for the team.”_

_Jihoon snorted, “Don’t be silly hyung, we all appreciate it.”_  
  
xxx

As the memory came to an end, he finishes his tea and placed the cup on the table beside him. He faced the scenery again and realized that they became close only because he didn’t drink enough water that day and Jihoon was a concerned dongsaeng, making him laugh to himself. 

Minutes passed by when he heard a quiet "Hyung," from someone behind him, the voice a little husky from sleep. He turned around and saw the star of his reminiscing moments, Jihoon, rubbing his eye and yawning. Daniel cooed at the site. "Hey, why are you out of bed?" he asked. 

"Could ask you the same thing." was the younger's reply leaning against the door frame. "Is something wrong?" 

Daniel shakes his head, "No, I'm fine." He reached out his hand to his boyfriend wiggling his fingers, "Come here."

Jihoon rolled his eyes but obliged. He took the elder's hand and let him gently drag him to the railings. He leaned once he reached the cold metal and sighs in contentment, letting the wind blow his hair. 

"So, what are you doing out here and not in bed where you're supposed to be?" Jihoon asked after a few minutes of silence, raising his eyebrows to the other.

The elder shrugged, "Just thinking." 

"I'll let this slide if that's about me and not anyone else. Except maybe your family, or your cats." the younger said making Daniel laugh. Jihoon narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm serious." he whined, punching the other's arm and pouting.

Daniel grabbed a hold of the arm that was currently attacking him and used it to pull Jihoon in front of him. With his broad chest pressing into the other's back, he wrapped both his arms around his waist and rested his chin on top of his head. 

"Of course I'm only thinking about you." he said into the other's hair, feeling Jihoon's hand on top of his own and interlocking their fingers together. "Thinking about us, actually." 

"What about us?" Jihoon asked, leaning back and resting his head on the elder's shoulder. God, he loved their height difference. 

"Just the typical." he replied. "Do you remember the day I confessed to you?" 

Jihoon smiled, "How could I forget?"

xxx  


_"I love you."_

_It keeps on repeating in his head, holding him back from sleep._

_It was the night after the 3rd ranking evaluation and Jihoon kept thinking back on what Daniel had said to him in his speech while waiting for Boa’s announcement on who is this week’s number one. He knows it probably didn't really mean anything to Daniel, at least not in that way. All of them say it to one another. But if you are a Park Jihoon that is crushing on a Kang Daniel, it might drive you just a little crazy. He sat up on his bed, thinking ‘sleep be damned’._

_He grabbed a jacket, planning to have a bit fresh air to clear his mind so hopefully, he could get some needed sleep. He stepped out of his room and was immediately taken aback because of his collision with a hard object, or in this case, chest of a person. If it wasn’t for the two arms that made their way around his waist, he would have fallen straight on his butt._

_He looked up and saw the eyes of the one and only Kang Daniel._

_He just hates the universe sometimes._

_"Are you alright?" he asked, voice laced with concern._

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he stuttered._

_Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? You look a little flushed."_

_'Well, duh. I am in the arms of my crush.' he thought but Jihoon just nodded his head as an answer._

_They stayed like that for a while until Jihoon realized that they were still on close proximity. He straightened up and stepped back, hesitantly moving away from the other. "Sorry. I wasn’t really looking." Jihoon mumbled._

_Daniel shook his head, "Don't be. I wasn’t either." That was when he noticed the attire of the younger, he furrowed his eyes and asked, “You going somewhere?”_

_“Um, not really. I just wanted to get some fresh air.” he explained. “You want to come?” he asked the elder before he can stop himself and he internally panicked. ‘What the hell, Jihoon?’ his mind scolded him. “I-I mean if you only want to. It’s okay if you don’t I mean you probably want to go back to sleep and-” he got cut off by Daniel’s beautiful laugh._

_“Relax,” he said, still laughing. “I’ll come with you.” He finished already walking ahead._

_Jihoon jogged to catch up with him, “You don’t have a jacket though.” he said once he had set a pace with him._

_Daniel shrugged, “I’m fine.” he said as they stepped foot outside of the building. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a bridge overlooking a river._

_“You know,” Daniel started. Jihoon hummed in response to let him know he was listening as they gazed towards the river, wind blowing their hair making it messier than it already was. “I never said those words to anyone before. You were the first.”_

_Jihoon looked at the other, “What words?”_

_“I love you.” the elder answered shortly, causing Jihoon’s heart to skip a few beats._

_“Oh,” Jihoon said, not really knowing what to reply. I mean what would he reply? That was the thing that he kept thinking about causing him to lose some sleep and now Daniel is bringing it up so casually. What will he say?_

_Luckily Jihoon didn’t have to think about it further because Daniel interrupted his thoughts. “And I meant it.”_

_“I know you did. I mean, we all say it to one another-”_

_“No, you don’t get it.” Daniel interrupted him once more. Jihoon looked at him with a confused expression, causing him to take a deep breath. Now or never Daniel. “What I’m trying to say is, I have feelings for you, Jihoon-ah. Feelings that are more than just friendship.”_

_To say Jihoon was stunned to silence was an understatement. His mind went blank and he couldn’t seem to find the proper words even if his mind is telling him to do something before he thinks that he doesn’t return the feelings._

_“You don’t have to say anything right now. You don’t even have to return it. I just wanted to let you know before all of this is over.” Daniel said, turning completely towards the younger and looking into his eyes._

_He smiled gently at the elder, finally coming back to his senses. “But I do hyung, I feel the same way.” he softly said, almost shyly._

_Daniel smiled back and gently took the younger’s hands. “Then, I’m glad.”_  
  
xxx

“I wish I knew back then that sometimes being with you can be a headache.” Daniel joked. 

Jihoon angled his head so he can look at the elder. “Hey, being in a relationship with me is truly the best thing that can happen to someone. I can say you’re pretty lucky.” He played back, looking and feeling smug.

Daniel shook his head and looked down at the younger. “Your ego amazes me sometimes.” he laughed.

“You love me.” Jihoon cutely said, turning around and wrapping his arms around the taller one’s neck. 

“That I do.” was what Daniel said, before leaning in to kiss the younger on the lips.

xxx  


_“Promise me something?” Jihoon asked._

_It was the week after the final ranking announcement and Wanna One’s members are confirmed. The members were given this week to themselves before they get busy preparing for their comeback. Today was the last day of their break and both Daniel and Jihoon decided to spend it together. They were laying down on a blanket on the grass on top of a mountain with the younger’s head rested on the elder’s shoulder._

_“What?” he looked down at him._

_“Well you know, since you won the show you’ll be very busy then. I mean, we all will be but you the most.” he started, playing with the ends of Daniel’s sleeves. The other hummed to show he was listening. “So promise me that even if you’re busy and we barely have time to be together just the two of us, you won’t let this relationship die. I don’t want us to drift apart hyung.”_

_Daniel turned to the younger’s side so now they’re face to face with one another. “I don’t need to promise that Jihoon-ah. I don’t want that to happen either. I’ll make sure to protect this relationship. Only if you will too.”_

_“Of course I will. I mean, I’m the one that brought it up.”_

_“Exactly. We’ll both promise.”_

_And they did._  
  
xxx

Now, 7 months into their relationship and they are still stronger than ever, even with Daniel’s constant solo schedules that sometimes clashes with Jihoon’s free time. Of course, their relationship isn’t perfect, they have had a share of arguments every once in a while, but both of them makes sure to come back to each other. Whenever Daniel was away on a schedule, he makes sure to call the younger twice a day and sends messages all day and Jihoon always make sure to reply to every one of them. It may be a small gesture to others, but it was all they can do to protect their relationship just like what they had promised one another. 

Plus, for moments like this, just kissing and being with each other without a care of the world, is worth the wait. After all, absence make the heart grow fonder, both Daniel and Jihoon can agree to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a few years, so forgive me I'm a little rusty.  
> If you want to fangirl with me just give me a follow on twt: @yeongwonhitae  
> Just made it yesterday, so follow it if you want.  
> Thanks for reading! *hides in a corner*


End file.
